fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Polterghast's Mind-Bending Adventures
Dr. Polterghast's Mind-Bending Adventures is a 3D platformer/beat 'em up released in 2021 for the FlexiCon system. It revolves around Dr. Polterghast, an expert in paranormal research, helping children with supernatural powers who are being haunted by spirits. Gameplay The player controls Dr. Polterghast, with the child he is currently helping tagging along behind him. He can run, jump double jump, and use attacks. These attacks include Light Beam, which destroys some enemies and stuns others, and the abilities of the child. Children In Story Missions, the player must use the child they are helping in that chapter. In Bonus Missions, they can use any. Plot Chapter One: Festival of Fate The chapter begins with Dr. Polterghast arriving at the house of James Reagan and pretending to be a technician. He asks James about his powers, which his scanner detected, in private. James explains that he can open a kind of hole that is filled with space and stars. James, nervous about telling someone about his powers, accidentally creates a tremor. Dr Polterghastfpol notes these abilities and scans the room for spirits, and finds one. He and James follow the spirit out the window and across the rooftops of several houses. Finally they descend into the sewers, where they find and defeat a gathering of ghosts. They learn about a festival that is soon happening in which one child will be turned into a ghost to honour Sysis, their god of ressurection. Dr. Polterghast andf james explore the sewers, collecting a piece of Sysis's Key along the way. They then head out to collect the other two pieces to journey to Sysis's domain and confront the god himself. The second piece is hidden in the junkyard, but possessed pieces of junk come to life and attack them. They find thie rway to the second piece and then head to the secret Church of Sysis beneath an old church. After descending to its lowest level they defeat an undead priest and receive the third piece. They finally use the key and open a portal to another plane of reality... Dr. Polterghast and James arrive atop a gigantic temple and fight Sysis, who demands a sacrifice. Sysis falls unconscious and a mysterious dark spirit leaves his body. Sysis explains that an unknown force was controlling him, and that the festival can continue without a sacrfifice. James is no longer being stalked by ghosts and is returned home. Chapter 2: School's Out Dr. Polterghast is enjoying a day off at his lab when he receives a distress signal on his phone from a ghost, who speaks of "burning forever". The message ends with some coordinates, which he follows. He arrives at the house of Rosa Diaz and poses as an FBI agent to gain access. He meets Rosa and discovers her fire powers, then scans for spirits. He doesn't find anything, but then Rosa tells him that she does hear voices sometimes when she goes to school. They travel to her school and discover there was another school in the very same location which burned down mysteriously. Dr. Polterghast finds a spirit of one of the students, the same one that sent the signal. When he approaches it, however, it reveals that the signal was a trap and sends him and Rosa back in time to the old school. The ghost is a Trickster Spirit, that can feed off Rosa's powers for as long as she is back in time. Dr. Polterghast discovers a mysterious creature that only he can see that can control fire. He tries to tame it, but it attacks him. Dr. Polterghast and Rosa escape by shrinking themselves with an experiemental device that Dr. Polterghast created. They then have to navigate the school, hunting for the beast. After finding it and defeating it, it explodes into fire which begins burning down the school. Dr. Poltergenius hurries into the vents and repairs the school's sprinkler systems just in time, altering history so that the Trickster Spirit never existed. The two return to the present, which now retains the old school, and the day is saved. More TBA